The Headless Horseman chase
Here's how the Headless Horseman chase goes in Little Bear and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. The narrator: It was the very witching hour of night, as Ichabod, Little Bear, and his friends, pressed their travel homeward. The sky grew darker, and darker, by one by one, the starts winked out their lights. Driving clouds obscure the moon, from sight. Never have the schoolmaster felt so melancholy, so utterly alone, and the nearer he approach the hallow, the more dizzler he became. see Ichabod on his horse and our heroes walking beside him as Ichabod is whistling. Then there was a bird whistling in the distance, witch spooks him and shake this legs Flareon: Mom, Brian, I don't like it here. It's dark, and scary. I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home! Brian: Don't worry, Flareon. We're right here beside you. Sylveon: Yeah, the village is not too far. We just need to make a few steps. Flareon: Alright. begins whistling again, and they carry on. Then, Ichabod looks up and sees the cloud shaped like a ghostly hand grabbing the moon The narrator: Once inside the murky glands, the other's anxiety increased one-hundredfold. The forest seemed to close in behind them. Every small detail of Brom's awful story, returned to haunt there recollection. wold is heard howling as Ichabod taps his horse to keep going forward and he continues whistling. Then the wolf howls again as the wind blows leaves on Ichabod and he looks out. Then pats his horse to keep forward. Then the wold howls again, even louder this time Skeeter: What's that noise? Owl: Relax, it's just a wolf far away from us. they run into a ghost like shape Ichabod: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Duck: IT'S A GHOST!!!!! it turns out it was just an old tree, with fireflies in them Little Bear: Oh! it was just an old tree, and some fireflies. Mysterious voice: Ichabod, turn back! Ichabod, turn back! Ichabod, turn back! Peter: (as Henry's driver) Who's there?! Doug Funnie: Maybe it's just our imaginations. Erza Scarlet: I think we should keep moving. it turns out it was just crickets chirping, but our heroes didn't know. Then an owl hoots in a tree Mysterious voice: Headless Horseman, Headless Horseman, Headless Horseman! it was just a toad, and he jumps into a river. Then our heroes move faster after hearing some ghostly.vocals, but it was just the wind making them. Then Ichabod gets really paranoid after hearing a lot of strange noises and seeing scary shapes. He hides his head in his sattle, but a tree branch grabs his butt and springs up in fear and gets tangled in branches and cob webs. Then find himself in a grave yard. Soon, Ichabod hears hooves approaching and realizes that it's not his horse, which has stopped dead in his tracks Hen: Oh, dear! It's the beating hooves of the Headless Horseman! tries to get his horse going, but he rolls over and hits a long then something hits his head, and looks and sees that it was cattails making the beating noises Meg: The beating noise was just.... cattails. then begins to break down laughing and even grabs some of the branches and hits his head, then his horse begins laughing, followed by our heroes. Then they all have a big laugh, then they heard a very evil laughter Happy: Whoa! Nice one, Natsu! Natsu: Uh, Happy, that wasn't me. Mysterious voice: evilly [Then they all look in fear, and right before them was.... THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!!!!!!!] Wendy Marvell: IT'S HIM!!!! IT'S THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!!!!! Duck: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!! all run in fear, as Ichabod grabs his horses back legs and they all begin running away from the Headless Horseman! Then Ichabod's horse looks back and yells in fear. Then Ichabod feels breathing behind him, and turns around and looks up Ichabod: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Headless Horseman: evilly Brian and Stewie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Duck: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Flareon: THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN'S AFTER US!!!!!!!!!!! chase goes on, our heroes goes down a slope as the Headless Horseman jumps over them as they come up, Ichabod looks back and smiles that they lost him and pets his horse Joe Swanson: Alright, I think we've lost him! they didn't. The Headless Horseman was right there, and swings his sword to cut off Ichabod's head but misses, then they all slide down into a swamp Ichabod's horse hits a tree but comes out of the water Carla: Help! The Headless Horseman's after us! the Headless Horseman appears right in front of them Little Bear: gasps Owl: HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!!!! all turn around but with the Headless Horseman still after them, Ichabod grabs a tree branch and they hurry back. Till Ichabod remembers something Brom Bones (in his mind): Once you cross that bridge, my friends. The ghost is through, his power ends. Lucy Heartfilia: Quick, we have to cross the bridge! run to the bridge, but they turn back around and see the Headless Horseman coming straight towards them Carla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! they bump into each other, and looks down and sees nothing! And he laughs then lands back on his horse as they both duck to avoid the swings of the Headless Horseman's sword, as they then get back on their feet and start running again as they race around in circles around a tree, then a low hanging branch hits Ichabod and swings him off his horse and then outs him onto the Headless Horseman's own horse. continues giving a urging whip but then he looks back and notices his own horse is behind him as the 2 look in shock at each other and then Ichabod then lgasps and gulps, then he hits the same branch again and lands back on his horse, as they run again with the Headless Horseman hot on their tail, till they reach the bridge as the Headless Horseman stops and Ichabod, our heores and his own horse reach the otherside and stop Glaceon: HA! TRY AND GET US NOW, HEADLESS LOSER!! Headless Horseman: evily Ichabod: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Headless Horseman throws his pumpkin head at Ichabod and our heroes ending the scene with a cliffhanger Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Little Bear's Adventures series